Fan Fic A New Visit from outer Space - Semerone
This is the initial release of the English translation of my newest fan fic from my "A Visit from outer Space" series. The original, German version is still unfinished and will probably be released after I'm done translating it into English, as it still has quite a few errors, which I can obviously only fix by finding them. Translating the fan fic helps me a great deal in finding those mistakes. = A New Visit from outer Space = Author: Semerone Date (started): 2016-10-02 Date (finished): still going Description: This started out as a twist to the other "A Visit from outer Space" fan fics. Instead being another, slighly altered, alternate reality version of the initial story, this one leaves Chibi Zenki sleeping on the roof and has our titular visitor from outer space meeting Akira. Stay tuned for a quite different story to the known one and experience the visitors true motives for visiting Earth and Shikigami-chou. Just like the other entries from the series, this fan fic also features a few original characters which were made by me and aren't related to the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Currently, the only original character included in this entry is Red. If you want to read more about Red and the other original characters from "A Visit from outer Space", please visit my DeviantArt gallery, as this wiki won't have any articles on fan characters. Chapter 1= Enter Red the creatress! It's a sunny morning at the Enno Shrine. Chibi Zenki is laying on the roof, fast asleep. Everyone else is still sleeping as well, the only exception being Akira, who is standing outside and working on one of his sculptures. Red is on the move. Nimble as a cat, she is taking a walk atop the roofs of Shikigami-chou. Once she reaches the immediate proximity of the Enno Shrine, she leaps into a tree, now moving on silently from tree to tree. Red reaches a tree close to the Enno Shrine's exteriors and hides herself. She ogles at Chibi Zenki. Red: "Squeee! He's so cute! I heard so many things about him and now I finally can check him out in person!" Akira notices the ground's faint scrunching beneath Red's feet and thinks that there's an enemy nearby. But he's smart and keeps acting normally, though he's now on guard. Akira stays calm and keeps working on his sculpture. At first, Red is cautious, but then the gets curious and drops herself out of the tree. She gently lands on the ground of the Enno Shrine's exteriors. Akira looks up and notices the girl, who curiously checks out her surroundings. Red is 1,80 m (or 5' 11" feet) tall and 17 years old (that's more like her biological age and not her real age). She looks like a human, but sports red hair, red eyes, red warpaint, two fangs and kangaroo-like feet. She wears a light, brown mantle with a hood. Actually this is her mimicing a human form and not her true form. Red takes off her hood, revealing her face. She notices Akira and walks up to him, then she stops in her tracks and eyes him with great curiousty. At first, Akira is a bit shy and can't tell if this girl is friend or foe, but her expression is a kind and curious smile. She seems to be neutral with a slight notch towards being friendly. Akira greets her and introduces himself to her in a polite manner. He welcomes her to the Enno Shrine. Red rejoices and is extremely happy. She greets him as well and introduces herself to him. Akira is still insecure about whether this girl is a friend or a foe, but she doesn't really seem to be a foe. Red is cheerful. Akira gives her a gentle smile. Red notices the sculpture and gets curious about it. She asks Akira if he's currently working on this sculpture and what it's supposed to be. Akira tells Red, that the sculpture is supposed to have a vague, humanoid shape. Red starts bobbing her head from the left to the right and back, rinse and repeat. She ogles the sculpture and asks where the sculpture's head is supposed to be. Akira tells her that the head isn't done, yet. He's probably going to make one later and will glue it to the sculpture. Red asks him if the sculpture is made out of stone, because of its greyish coloration. Akira: "No, but she's made of a material similar to it." Red: "Whoa! You know, I love creating my own pieces of art, too." She tells him about her art. Red doesn't make sculptures, but she loves drawing things. Akira thinks that's great and asks her to visit him later so they can draw something together. Red remarks that she doesn't even know Akira, yet, but maybe later if they have gotten to know each other. Akira accepts this, but he's a bit disappointed as he hoped that they could share their common interests with each other. Red notices this and tells him that she didn't mean it. She doesn't know Akira, but she gives him an affectionate hug. Akira calms down and asks Red why she went to visit the Enno Shrine. Red tells him that she wanted to meet the famous Zenki in person and have a chat with him. Akira tells her that Zenki is still sleeping and that waking him would be a bad idea. Red: "Awww... what a bummer..." Red: "But at least I can talk to you until Zenki wakes up on his own!" Akira tells her that most vistors visit the shrine to be exorcized by Chiaki. Red gets envious, because Chiaki can spend her whole day with the famous Zenki, while Red doesn't even get to meet him in person. Red tries to hide her anger, but she can't hide it completely. Akira notices this. Akira: "Are you alright?" Red twitches and tells him: "I'm not like the other visitors. I don't want to meet Chiaki." Just as she says Chiaki's name, Red twitches even more. Her anger gets too obvious and its obvious that it's connected to Chiaki. Akira notices this and decides to stop poking around. Akira memorizes that Red is out of sorts with Chiaki, but he doesn't know why Red thinks and acts that way. Red feels slighly offended, but she takes a deep breath and regains her calm. Akira: "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Red is curious and tells Akira that she heard that the Ennos had a few more Guardian Deities besides Zenki. |-|Chapter 2= The other Guardian Deities After thinking about it for a long time, Akira decides to tell Red about himself, Lulupapa and Vasara. Akira transforms and Red is in for a surprise. She starts blinking, then Goki (in his Level 1 form) appears in front of her. Red is surprised and leaving her completely stunned. Goki gives her a gentle smile. Red recovers and she's curious again. She nods her head to the side and returns his gentle smile. Goki was already worried that she might react aggressively if he takes too long or refuses to tell her about himself and the others. For now he still hasn't told her anything about himself, Lulupapa and Vasara. All he did was turning into Goki. Red eyes Goki and has to smile to herself. She lets out a short giggle and remarks that she didn't expect THAT. She would have expected a little Chibi like Chibi Zenki or a big, muscular, guy like Zenki's true form. Not known what the others would be like probably made her too fixated on Zenki, so she didn't know any better. She doesn't mention that she expected someone more "Zenki-like". Red gives Goki an ancitipating glance. He tells her about Lulupapa, Vasara and how he's called Goki in his current form. Red lays down and starts levitating in mid-air. She rests her arm and places her head onto her palm, taking a rather flirtatious pose with a bit of a thinker mixed into it. She watches Goki with great curiousity and a dreamy expression on her face. He continues talking about his friends while she does this. Goki notices that Red almost got too comfortable and switches all of his attention over to her. |-|Chapter 3= Zenki's not quite girlfriend Main chapter part 1 Goki's throat felt constricted when he was forced into thinking about his next move again. After waiting for quite a long time, Red decides to break the ice. She gets up and tells Goki that she wants to know more about Akira and Goki. Goki decides to tell her more about himself. Red is under his spell and Goki starts to relax. Red's attention is completely focused on him. She lays there, levitating in mid-air like a little girl. She rests her elbows in mid-air and puts her chin inbetween her palms. Red lays prone and wiggles with her legs and feet. She is as fascinated as a 12 to 13 year old swooning over her crush. Goki is unable to cope with the situation. He takes a deep breath. It wasn't his intension to pinch Zenki's (not quite) girlfriend. Red is curious and asks Goki if he can perform awesome moves like Zenki's Rudra, Raigeka, Kain ojin, Cho Kain ojin, etc. Goki tells her about his moves, but doesn't show them to her as he might upset Chiaki if he uses the Immovable Dragon Staff and his other moves and devastates the Enno Shrine's exteriors. Yeah, Chiaki definitely wouldn't like that. Red sighs and calls Chiaki a sport. Red also tells Goki how much she enjoys watching Zenki when he beats up the baddies, she loves it. Goki looks at her with a neutral expression. Red looks at Goki and asks him if he can't show her his awesome moves later. Goki doesn't mind it and tells her that's fine. Red is really enjoying this, she puts her fists beneath her chin. Her eyes start to shine and she lets out a soft "Squeee!". She sighs and looks at him with a dreamy expression again. She wants to know what Goki does besides making sculptures. Goki tells her that likes drawing things and helping Chiaki with the household chores. Obviously, just like Zenki, Goki also fights the evils of this world. Red approves this and tells Goki that she loves to draw things and enjoys bustling about, too. She also loves battles and fights a lot herself. Goki asks her if she also fights the evils. There's a glint in Red's eyes, her fighting spirit has awakened. She doesn't just fight the baddies, she also fights against injustice. This fascinates Goki. Red takes a deep breath and lets out a gentle laugh. Goki exclaims that they have to be allies then. Red grins and tells him that that's not quite right, but it might apply. Goki asks her why it only "might" apply. Red feels hurt and for a moment, she glares at Goki, then she returns to her cute smile. Goki gets slighly suspicious of her. Sub chapter (Red's ascend and descend) While Goki doesn't know this, yet, Red has only been raised into being the heir to a whole species' domain all of a sudden and got attacked by a whole army of her own kind who wanted to claim the throne by force. Red obviously didn't like this, she hadn't harmed anyone and wanted to bring peace, but it ignited her wrath and she unleashed a devastating sonic-boom in self-defense. This lead to a genocide of all specimen of her kind, which lived outside the Cave of Origin and the Holy Sanctuary of the current era. When Red regained her calm, she was utterly devastated as her sonic-boom even killed children that had joined their parents in battle. She had to rest her mind. While it was in self-defense and she hadn't done anything wrong, she felt just awful. Red returned to her Crystal Palace and fell into a deep slumber, slowly recovering from her own, deep, mental wounds. When she reawakened, it seemed like she had recovered, but deep inside, there was still that aching scar... Soon enough, Red decided that she should go outside and visit another world. She went to Earth, where she visited Shikigami-chou. There, Zenki caught her attention. She loved him for his looks and his great display of strength. Being a teenager, her hormones took her over and she swooned all over her new crush. She watched him and if he got hurt, she secretly aided him by casting magic spells and curses to heal his wounds, recover his strength and weaken his foes. Demon God Zenki was her crush and Chibi Zenki was an adorable red fuzzball. He was just perfect! He would make both a perfect match and a cute pet to take with her. The day she would meet him was that one day, she decided to leap across the roofs of Shikigami-chou and visit the Enno Shrine for the first time in her life. Little did she know that things would go differently from her expectations and that she wouldn't talk to Zenki, but the other, lesser known Akira or Goki. Main chapter part 2 Red looks at Goki, then she makes funny faces and sighs. She exclaims that it's not important. She looks depressed. Goki is still suspicious of her. As stated, he doesn't know about what she went through. Red gets serious and gives Goki a rather threatening glare. He eyes turn into a fiery red, way more intense than her usual dark red irises. Her pupils turn into slits. She shows her sharp and pointy fangs. She looks really threatening now! While her true aura, which exerts the extreme power of a creatress that puts great pressure on others, is normally naturally surpressed and invisible to others, the only exception being when a creatress feels extreme emotions. Red feels threatened. Now that Goki is suspicious of her, he could ask her about why she reacts like this and she might have to confess to him. She can't tell how he would react to this. She's scared that he might not understand her and will judge her for what she did even if it was in self-defense. Goki feels Red's Aura! Her aura is so threatening, it exerts a great pressure that takes the air out of his lungs, leaving him breathless and tired. He would prefer avoiding a fight. She didn't attack, yet, so he might still have a chance to resolve this conflict peacefully. Goki: "I-I don't want to fight you!" Red growls and wiggles with her ears. She seems to have calmed down slightly. Her aura isn't as threatening as it was before. Goki is slightly tensed up, but forces himself to stay calm. Don't take a fighting stance! It will only make her think that you want to fight her! Avoid her eyes! Red stares him down with a fierce and challanging expression on her face. When she doesn't notice any resistance, she calms down slightly. She is still growling silently and continues to look at him with slit pupils. Her fangs are barely visible now. Goki takes a deep breath and lets out a gentle sigh. Red looks up and slowly leaves her fighting stance. Her eyes return to their normal state, her fangs and tongue turn smooth again. Goki watches Red, but he doesn't dare to cross her eyes. Red has returned to normal and takes a deep breath. Red gives Goki a serious look. Red: "I don't want to talk about this little... disagreement..." Red: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leash out like this." Her aura is gone. Goki decides to memorize that asking Red about "some things" might be like stirring up a hornets' nest. He decides that he has to be more careful next time. Goki: "I-It's okay." (well, except it's not, but we'll leave it at that, I guess) |-|Chapter 4= The cake is not a lie! Red feels flattered and smiles at Goki. She sighs and wonders if she should tell Goki more about herself or not. Goki notices, that Red is deep within her thoughts and watches her. Red turns around and now faces him. She thinks that she can really trust him. She barely knows him, but he seems to be quite correct. She smiles. Goki gives her a confused look. What should he think about that? What is going round in her head? Red asks Goki if she can speak him in private. Goki thinks for a moment, then he asks her: "Would you mind if we went inside?" Red shakes her head: "No, I don't want to enter the shrine. It makes me feel at unease." Goki wonders what's wrong with her, then he remembers how Red reacted when he mentioned Chiaki to her. Red would probably start a fight with Chiaki if things just keep going like that. Goki thinks to himself: "You can't do that! You can't let this happen." Red rises her hand and opens a blue portal. Goki has never seen something like this before and turns suspicious when Red gestures him to follow her through the portal. Goki thinks to himself: "Where is this portal leading to? Maybe it leads to a place unknown to me?" Goki refuses to follow Red, but she really wants to go through that portal! Goki thinks to himself: "No! I am not going through that portal! It might be a trap!" Red takes a deep breath and closes the portal. Red thinks to herself: "I can't reason with him like that." Goki gives her a suspicious glance. Red turns serious again and lets out a furious hiss like a snake. Goki is unfazed by this. Red crosses her arms and gives him a reproachful look, then she walks towards him and just stares right into his eyes. Goki thinks to himself: "If she thinks that that will work on me, she is mistaken." Goki stays unfazed by Red's actions. Red growls, then she steps back. Goki: "Please understand, that trying to threaten me is no use. Unless there's no other way, I really don't want to fight you." Red: "Aww... Come on! I only wanted to invite you to my home, so I could talk to you in private without your friends bothering us." Goki understands that she doesn't want to make contact with the others, but he doesn't know her well enough to trust her. He especially doesn't trust her after all those threatening gestures of her's. Red: "You really don't wanna come along?" Goki nods. Red sighs again, but her tension is clearly noticeable. There's that threatening aura again. Red thinks about how she's going to convince Goki regardless of his concerns, but she can't find a solution to aid her. Then she puts on a cute expression and tilts her head to the side. She knows that being cute has worked on every boy she met ever since, but unfortunately for her, Goki isn't one of these boys her mind tricks work on. Despite this, it still slightly affects him. Goki gives her a worried look. Red sighs once again. She thinks to herself: "Why won't he just come with me?! I only want to talk to him! Uh... and I want to show him my drawings and stuff!" Goki shakes his head. Red can't stand this tension any longer and walks straight towards him, but Goki raises his arm and holds her back with it. Seems like the Heavenly Shield isn't needed here. Red shoves Goki backwards while his palm is pressed against her forehead. Goki thinks to himself: "Curses! I shouldn't underestimate her!" Red raises her head and puts on a grimace. Goki groans and thinks: "Not again..." Red growls and opens yet another portal. Goki thinks to himself: "Fine. If I can't talk her out of this, I have no choice but to play along." Red and Goki go through the portal and exit on the other side. Once they arive, Goki takes a glace at his surroundings. They ended up in a place that is different from anything he has ever seen before. This world is filled to the brink with gentle mist, rock formations and hot springs. Red goes ahead and he follows her. Soon, they arrive at a Crystal Palace. Red opens the door and asks Goki to come in. Goki thinks: "So that's the place she calls home!" Red cheerfully hops onto the bed. When Goki enters the place, though, the door seemingly closes on its own! Goki thinks: "Was it a trap after all?!" He gets suspicious of his surroundings, but shortly afterwards, Red heads to one of the cabinets and gets some drawings from it, which she promptly shows him. She gives him eager looks. Goki gets worried and has to pause for a moment, but then he checks out the drawings and comments on them. Red is beside herself with joy and carries the drawings back to the cabinet and closes it. She walks over to the radio and turns on some music. It plays a cheerful song and Red starts dancing to the music. Goki walks over a the table and sits down on one of the four chairs. He thinks to himself: "What a large temple! Does she live here all on her own, or are there others of her kind? Does she have a family or friends?" Red stops dancing and moves over to Goki. Red thinks: "Hey! He's my guest and now that we are in private, he could come over to my bed and sit down beside me to tell me a bit about himself!" Goki takes a deep breath, then he gets up. They walk over to Red's bed and sit down. Shortly afterwards, Red gives him a look that changes from a cheerful one to a shy one. Goki notices this: "Ah. There's no need to be shy." Red is happy and asks him: "What should I tell you first?" Goki remembers what happened earlier and asks her: "Why did you you get this aggressive when I asked you about your alignment?" Red sulks and gets nervous: "Well... I guess, I can tell you about it now, that we are in private." Goki swiftly notices the threatening undertones of her voice and gets suspicious of her. She ends her sentence by putting on a barely noticeable, shortlived, fierce grin. Somehow she seems more threatening now, than she used to be earlier. Maybe it was a bad choice to follow her, but in a pinch, he would still be able to transform multiple times and use his other abilities. Goki returns the shortlived grin and for a moment, he gets very serious and his pupils turn into slits. This causes Red to start laughing uncontrollably and she says the following: "Oh, dear! We are really close now, just like siblings! With this attitude, I have no doubt, that we will get along just fine and nothing will go wrong!" Goki stays silent and waits for her to tell him about her story. More content will be added soon... the images for Chapter 4 are up next! The Chapter 5 will be translated soon... Category:Fan Fics - A Visit from outer Space series